


Starcie

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Ach, spory o modulację! Tak poznałem się z twoją matką.





	Starcie

Łazik z cichym brzęczeniem wspinał się na niezbyt wysoką, piaszczystą skarpę. Trzy pary kółek obracały się powoli, a metalowe panele błyszczały w popołudniowym słońcu.

Samuel był z siebie dumny jak chyba jeszcze nigdy dotąd. Jego łazik działał bez zarzutów, nawet na pustynnym terenie. Chłopak zazwyczaj przeprowadzał testy w innych miejscach, ale dzisiaj o pierwszej nad ranem wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł i na ostatnią chwilę dokonał ostatniego ulepszenia kółek. Wieczorem czekało go spotkanie z promotorem i nie miał czasu, żeby pójść gdzieś dalej niż na teren uniwersytetu. Zresztą, wątpił, żeby komukolwiek miało to przeszkadzać. O tej porze na wielu wydziałach trwały jeszcze zajęcia, a było stanowczo zbyt gorąco, żeby ktokolwiek zdecydował się na spacerek po pustyni.

Uśmiechnął się szeroko, zaciskając dłonie na pilocie, nad którym wyświetlał się holograficzny obraz z kamery łazika. Całe miesiące nad tym pracował. Nazwał swoją konstrukcję _Greatness_, bo to była pierwsza z wielkich rzeczy, których dopiero miał dokonać. Z takim projektem na pewno zachwyci profesorów i będzie mógł rozpocząć poważną karierę naukową. Może nawet dadzą mu kolejne stypendium? Albo zaproszą go do reprezentowania uczelni na najbliższych targach dla młodych wynalazców?

_Dzisiaj łaziki na studiach, jutro cały kosmos_ — pomyślał z satysfakcją.

Łazik pojechał jeszcze kawałek do przodu. Samuel zdążył wydać z siebie tylko krótki okrzyk i pociągnąć drążek sterujący do siebie, gdy kawałek skarpy odłupał się, a jego wspaniały projekt kończący kilka lat nauki osunął się w dół.

Rozległ się łomot i krzyk.

Rzucił się brzegiem skarpy na dół. _Greatness_ był pokojowym łazikiem, a nie dronem bojowym, ale swoje ważył, szczególnie gdy zsuwał się ze wzniesienia. Nie miał szans w starciu z grawitacją.

Samuel miał tylko nadzieję, że nikogo przy okazji nie zabił. Nie chciałby spędzić reszty życia w więzieniu, nie przeżyłby tam ani jednego dnia i musiałby zapomnieć o poszukiwaniu kosmitów.

Odetchnął z ulgą, widząc, że łazik nie rozpadł się na części, ale ku swojemu zdziwieniu ujrzał w cieniu skarpy ogrodzone poletko, na którym w równych rządkach z piasku wyrastały zielone liście. I właśnie prosto w te liście zsunął się jego projekt. Kucała nad nimi młoda dziewczyna w bojówkach, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział, ale i tak ucieszył się, że żyła i raczej nie była ciężko ranna.

Podbiegł do poletka. Dziewczyna momentalnie się wyprostowała. Była niewiele niższa od niego, miała długie, zaplecione w warkocz mysie włosy. Spod prostej grzywki widać było grube brwi, które marszczyła teraz ze złością, piorunując go dużymi oczami w kolorze karmelu. Na szyi nosiła aparat, a jej dłonie ubrane były w rękawiczki ogrodowe.

— Nic ci nie jest? — wydukał Samuel.

Przecież gdyby łazik spadł na tę dziewczynę…

— Zniszczyłeś mój projekt! — fuknęła ostro, wycelowując w niego palec. — Mogłeś mnie zabić, a twoja cholerna zabawka zrujnowała jedną trzecią mojej uprawy genetycznie modyfikowanej kukurydzy! Jak mam teraz przedstawić wyniki badań profesorom?

Samuel wyprostował się z urazą, słysząc jej komentarz na temat jego konstrukcji. Poprawił okulary w prostokątnych, grubych oprawkach.

— Najmocniej cię za to przepraszam, to był wypadek. Skarpa się osunęła i… Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś. — Pokręcił głową. Spojrzał na pole i podszedł do łazika, ostrożnie omijając kukurydzę. Podniósł go i postawił poza ogrodzeniem. Obejrzał go ze wszystkich stron, przejechał nim kawałek do przodu. _Greatness_ był cały, ani jednej rysy. Solidna konstrukcja, Samuel osobiście o to zadbał. — Bardzo mi przykro z powodu twojej kukurydzy, ale chciałbym zaznaczyć, że to nie jest żadna _zabawka_, tylko najnowocześniejszy kosmiczny łazik. Dzięki takiej technologii ludzkość może dokonywać wspaniałych rzeczy, badać odległe miejsca i podbijać kosmos. Zresztą, to mój projekt na zakończenie studiów, długo nad nim pracowałem i nie chciałbym, żeby coś mu się stało. Nie zrzuciłbym go specjalnie.

Dziewczyna prychnęła i z powrotem kucnęła przy liściach kukurydzy. Zaczęła je otrzepywać z piachu i sprawdzać, które można jeszcze odratować, a które zostały całkowicie zgniecione przez to niezdarne cudo techniki.

— Tak się składa, że ta kukurydza to też jest mój projekt na koniec studiów. Właściwie to _był_, zanim go nie zniszczyłeś — powiedziała z goryczą. — Jestem na biologii, robię specjalizację botaniczną. Od pierwszego roku pracowałam nad kukurydzą, która mogłaby rosnąć nawet na bardzo ubogiej glebie i w niesprzyjającym klimacie, a potem sadziłam i dokonywałam pomiarów. Taki wynalazek mógłby zmniejszyć głód na świecie albo, po pewnych modyfikacjach, rosnąć w kosmosie, gdy już go podbijemy. — Spojrzała z wyrzutem na Samuela. — Gdy zaczynałam, nie byłam pewna, czy to w ogóle wyjdzie, ale nie spodziewałam się, że moją pracę zniszczy zderzenie z łazikiem. Pani profesor mnie wyśmieje, gdy jej powiem, że część eksperymentalnych roślin nie przetrwało starcia z twoim kosmicznym przybyszem.

Samuel przygryzł wnętrze policzka i spojrzał w bok. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Było mu głupio. W końcu też aspirował do bycia naukowcem. Byłby zrozpaczony, gdyby ktoś w jednej chwili zniszczył jego ciężką pracę, a teraz przez własną nieuwagę zrujnował jedną trzecią projektu tej dziewczyny.

— Więc to kosmiczna kukurydza — mruknął, bo nie miał nic na swoje wytłumaczenie. — Może warto ocenić straty, poobserwować, co się stanie z uszkodzonymi roślinami, i włączyć wnioski do projektu…

Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, nadal zajmując się liśćmi. Samuel zbliżył się i stanął nad nią. Zaciskała usta, jej ruchy były szybkie i nerwowe. Wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała albo się rozpłakać, albo wybuchnąć furią.

— Wiem, że to niczego nie naprawi, ale przykro mi, naprawdę nie chciałem. Mam nadzieję, że da się z tego coś uratować — dodał. — Mogę iść do zarządu twojego wydziału i wytłumaczyć im tę sytuację. Powinni zrozumieć. Pewnie jesteś dobrą studentką, musisz być, skoro tyle się napracowałaś i zasadziłaś taką piękną kukurydzę pośrodku niczego. — Uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Przez stres nie wiedział już, co mówi. — Tak mi się wydaje, że to piękna kukurydza, bo jest zielona i… Dobra, nie mam żadnego pojęcia o roślinach, po prostu te liście są ładne. Te niezgniecione, znaczy się.

— Idź już sobie — mruknęła dziewczyna.

Samuel zamilkł. Gdy się denerwował albo ekscytował, zaczynał szybko i dużo mówić, czasem kompletnie od rzeczy. Wielu ludzi to denerwowało, dopiero na studiach znalazł znajomych, którzy go rozumieli i podzielali jego pasje.

Westchnął i kucnął obok studentki. Przerwała pracę i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

— Jak już powiedziałem, nie znam się na botanice, więc nie pomogę ci z roślinami, ale może chciałabyś mój stary model łazika? — zaczął spokojniej. — Mogę go przeprogramować tak, żeby opiekował się twoją kukurydzą, może też robić za ciebie precyzyjne pomiary i rejestrować na bieżąco wszelkie zmiany na poletku. Taki monitoring na kółkach, który połączysz ze swoim sprzętem i będziesz miała podgląd oraz wyniki w każdej chwili w zasięgu ręki. Postaram się. Mogę ci go oddać, może się przyda. I pójdę do dziekanatu, żeby to wytłumaczyć.

Dziewczyna przez chwilę milczała, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i zapytała:

— Naprawdę? Mogłabym cały czas doglądać mojej kukurydzy? — w jej głosie zabrzmiała nadzieja.

Pokiwał głową, uśmiechając się lekko.

— Chciałbym ci jakoś pomóc, skoro tyle zepsułem. Poczekaj. — Otworzył swoją torbę na ramię i wrzucił do środka pilota od łazika, uprzednio go wyłączając. Po chwili grzebania wyjął kartkę i długopis. Zaczął coś pisać. — Nazywam się Sam. Zadzwoń do mnie, zgadamy się w sprawie tego sprzętu. Możesz mi też powiedzieć, jakich konkretnie funkcji potrzebujesz, zobaczę, co da się zrobić. Raczej zajmuję się kosmosem i jeszcze nigdy nie pracowałem nad robotem ogrodniczym, ale to też może być ciekawe.

Dziewczyna wzięła od niego kartkę i spojrzała na nią, a potem na niego. Jej spojrzenie nadal było poważne, ale przynajmniej zniknęła z niego złość.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała, chowając kartkę do kieszeni spodni. — Jestem Colleen.

Samuel poczuł, że jego uśmiech się rozszerzył. Popatrzył na dziewczynę i na rosnącą kukurydzę, i na łazika stojącego nieruchomo z boku.

— Miło mi cię poznać, Colleen. Chociaż nie wiem, czy miło, bo okoliczności nie są szczególnie miłe, a na pewno nie dla ciebie… — wskazał podbródkiem na częściowo zniszczone poletko. Wzruszył bezradnie ramionami. — Dzisiaj po spotkaniu wezmę się za tego łazika, obiecuję. To był prototyp, więc muszę poprawić rekonfigurację gendocamu, wtedy miałem jeszcze problem z modulacją dwuwstęgową…

Usta Colleen drgnęły, jakby powstrzymywała rozbawienie. Uniosła sceptycznie brew.

— Po co dodajesz sobie niepotrzebnie roboty? — spytała. — Modulacja jednowstęgowa absolutnie wystarczy, jest szybsza i lepsza.

Samuel zamrugał oczami. Przyjrzał się Colleen z mieszanką podziwu i zaskoczenia. Odchrząknął, wziął głęboki wdech i oświadczył takim tonem, jakby bronił swojej wielkiej naukowej tezy:

— Nie, nie jest.

Minęły dwa kwadranse, zanim oboje wstali z piasku i przenieśli spór o modulację do budynku uniwersytetu, a łazik _Greatness _ze skruchą (jak utrzymywał Samuel) wlókł się przed ich nogami, błyszcząc w pustynnym słońcu.

Kukurydza za to odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zagrożenie zniknęło z jej zasięgu, i rosła sobie w najlepsze. No, może z wyjątkiem tej jednej trzeciej roślin, które musiały podjąć rozpaczliwą walkę o życie po tym niespodziewanym starciu z kosmicznym przybyszem.

One już nie rosły.

**Author's Note:**

> Press F for kukurydza.


End file.
